1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a terminal fitting, to a connector provided therewith and to a method of assembling such connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Utility Model Publication No. S61-60486 and FIG. 8 herein disclose a known connector that can be mounted on a printed circuit board. With reference to FIG. 8, the connector has a housing 1 made of a synthetic resin. The housing 1 has opposite front and rear ends, and a receptacle is formed at the front end for receiving a mating connector. Through holes extend through the housing 1 from the receptacle to the rear end of the housing 1. Terminal fittings 2 extend through the through holes so that front ends of the terminal fittings 2 extend into the receptacle. Rear ends of the terminal fittings 2 project from the rear of the housing 1 and towards the circuit board.
The terminal fittings 2 have press-in portions that are larger than the through holes. The press-in portions typically were used to press the terminal fittings 2 from the front and through the through holes of the housing 1.
Terminal fittings 2 recently have been pressed forward from the rear of the housing 1 to simplify production processes and to use the same automated facilities for several different connectors. However, terminal fittings pressed from the rear of the housing, may not exhibit a sufficient terminal holding force during connection of the male and female housings against a pressure acting in the withdrawing direction of the terminal fittings.
A larger press-in portion has been considered to increase the terminal forcing force. However, the larger press-in force leads to a larger compressive stress on the housing, and might cause a crack in the housing.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to prevent the withdrawal of terminal fittings.